


My Precious:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Singing, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny makes sure that Steve is loved, & cherished, What does the former seal say?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Precious:

*Summary: Danny makes sure that Steve is loved, & cherished, What does the former seal say?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett felt emotionally wiped out from his mother, Doris McGarrett’s death. Especially, After witnessing it, & watching her die right In Mexico, He was glad that they made amends after nearly thirty years of being apart. The Hunky Brunette doesn’t know how much more that he can take after that blow.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came in support of his lover, & partner. After their usual banter & talk, Steve stated this sadly. “She could’ve just came home, If she did, We would work out our issues even further”, It broke the blond to see the former seal like this. “She loved you, Babe, In her own way, Doris loved you very much”, The Dark-Haired Man nodded, knowing that the shorter man was right.

“Come on, Baby, Try to get some rest, If you can’t, Just relax, I _am_ here, I am not going anywhere”, The Loudmouth Detective reassures him with conviction, as he leads the **_Five-O Commander_** to the bed. As soon as they settled, Danny begins to sing a lullaby to him, That worked on his children, whenever they couldn’t sleep. Steve sighs, taking in the comfort, & lets his lover’s singing take over.

As soon as he knows that the handsome man was asleep, He kept watch over him. The Blond vows to protect & love the man in front of him forever, as long as they live. “Steve, You are my precious, I will always be here for you”, After softly saying that to him & kissing him lightly, He continued to keep watch over his lover, til he wakes up from a dreamless sleep.

The End.


End file.
